Accidentally Cursed
by dramionejelsa
Summary: "The dark has been freed of it confines. Again a powerful couple unites! Toujours pur! Sanctomia vin Semper! Fear not, for the unlikely ones shall bring forth one of true purity." The world had ended with Voldemort destroyed. The evil reign over the wizarding world was supposed to be over, but is it? Can everyone prepare for what is in stock next?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm sorry it took this long! I had a crazy week with midterms!** **So, I'm going to stop wasting your time and get straight to the story!** **This is where the story starts~ I'm thinking about changing my book title because it doesn't fit what I have in mind for the story. I've also** **decided to take down the first chapter, because it was only a peek of what I intended to do with the book~ :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other character you know in this story belongs to JK Rowling! I only own the OC characters~**

 _"_ _More ashes shall fall_

 _The dark has been freed of it confines._

 _Again a powerful couple unites!_

 _Toujours pur!_ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ _!_

 _Let the dark roam once more! What could stop it?_

 _Though powerful, yet of two sideS of the coin at birth._

 _Fear not, for the unlikely ones shall bring forth one of true purity._

 _The impossible relation shall blossom into something more._

 _Oh, though failed once, shall succeed, bringing salvation._

 _The new age, new beginning shall be brought._

 _Yet an acceptance is what we still seek for the light to seep back in._

"Albus!" McGonal frowned at the headmaster, "this is outrageous! You can't possibly be taking her words into consideration!"

The old man chuckled and turned to look at the room's other occupant, "Severus, what do you think?"

The mentioned dark haired man sneered, looking indifferently at the headmaster, "I think you'd be completely insane to even be considering anything Trelawaeny has sprouted."

"Toujurs pur." Dumbledore carefully spoke out the phrase, as if pondering each word carefully, "that is the Black family motto, is it not?" He looked up at Snape. Who nodded with a frown. Dumbledore continued,"If I understand correctly, there is no current heir to the black family. Their noble house is currently under Harry's care, correct?"

"Yes," Snape replied to Dumbledore, his frown still deeply carved onto his face, "Sirius and Regulus were the last living Black male heirs. Though the blood line continued on through Draco and Teddy, but Andromeda was blasted off the family tree. So I guess, if we have to come down to the only heir, it would be Draco."

"Honestly, Albus," McGonagall frowned again, "what that woman has spouted has always been a far stretch from the truth."

Dumbledore sighed and walked towards the window. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "it was a prophecy that was not taken seriously at the start too."

He turned back to face the two professors, "Two more prophecy was received at the mystery department in the past month, telling similar things."

"What exactly was the prophecy talking about?"Snape asked, his interest has perked up.

"That is what I am trying to understand as well." Dumbledore said, "a powerful couple. What powerful couple had the wizarding world seen?"

McGongall pressed her lips together, deep in thought before her eyes widened, "The Malfoy Black wedding! Two of the oldest and purest families coming together as one."

Snape nodded, Lucius and Narcissa, both from noble houses. The joining of two strong families. Not to mention, Lucius and Narcissa were both outstanding in their own in Hogwarts. Lucius with his outstanding potions skills and Narcissa with her impressive Charms and Transfiguration abilities. It was quite the news back then.

However-

"the Potters."Snape spoke up wincing a little, "the Potters breaking the pureblood tradition. Lily and James were quite the news back then."

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded and continued, "someone we would deem unlikely to become a pair."

"And a powerful witch at that too."McGonagall had just spoken out those words before she froze. She turned to look at her wise colleague, "it can't be."

"The coming together of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, two of the opposite side of the war, and both of different birth." Dumbledore nodded as he sneaked a glance at Snape, "a similar relation that had failed once, but is determined to succeed this time."

"No." McGonall stated, "I will not let you play such… such ridiculous matchmaking to our students!"

Dumbledore nodded, "I am not planning to. If the prophecy were true, it be acting of its own will, we shall see prove."

He held up an envelope with the minister's stamp mocking at them, as if the future they were so reluctant to see had been sealed for them.

"Whatever evil that would be coming for us, we shall hope that this prophecy shall truly save us."

~Train to Hogwarts~

Draco stared out the window of the train, lost in thought. The war had ended, his father had been imprisoned and to be released few months later. To say the death eaters were furious about his defect was an understatement. They were all livid when they discovered what he had done when the light won at the end. He wasn't sorry for sending his father to prison. However, he was confused and lost. His belief, everything that he was taught ever since he was born had been overturned. Looking back at how much his young self admired his father's way sickened him to no end. He can't believe it took him this long to realize it.

The compartment door to his booth slammed open and in walked Blaise with a goofy smile on his face.

The Italian had a dazed look in his eyes.

"You know, you look like you were just out of a make out session." Draco huffed at his best friend, who sat down across from him, still not bothering to wipe the smile off his face.

"Who said I wasn't?" Blaise beamed.

Draco's face lit up in curiosity. He knew his friend had been seeing someone towards the end of the war.  
He didn't think he was that serious about the girl, assuming he had returned from snogging the same girl.

"I can't believe it had taken me 5 bloody years to work up my courage to ask her out." Blaise chuckled dreamily, "I should have been doing this much earlier."

Draco scrunched up his face in disgust, "I rather you not. It's discerning watching you become a sappy fool for two weeks. I'm already not sure how I managed to live past it." He propped his arm up on the window, "so, you gonna tell me who it is now?"

This seemed to knock Blaise back into reality. The dark haired Slytherin frowned, "I don't know how her friends would cope with this. She doesn't have a lot of friends to start with. I don't want her to loose the ones she has now because she's dating a vile death eater."

"You aren't one." Draco frowned at his friend, "I was the only one branded like an animal, remember?"

"Just being in the Slytherin house kind of means the same thing to them, don't you think?" Blaised chuckled dryly.

They both stared out the window silently, allowing the deadly silence to accompany them for the rest of the ride.

~Great Hall~

The Great Hall was filled with energy and laughter. Hermione looked around for the ones from her class that had returned for their eight year. Everyone had been forced to mature so quickly due to the war. It was nice to see everyone to be able to relax and lay back. "I can't believe we are all back here after all that went down." Seamus grinned at his friends.

Not everyone had returned, but quite a number of Gryffindors had.

"Oi! Break it up you two!" Everyone turned to see Ron frowning at his sister and Harry. "Just because I accepted you two being back together doesn't mean I allow this...this… PDA to play out in front of me!" The red haired girl rolled her eyes at her brother, "then don't look!"

Hermione had shared a kiss with Ron at the end of the war, but after everything had settled, she found out that the whole relation felt wrong. It wasn't what she dreamt it would be, they had ended things then with no animosity on both sides. Though Molly had been extremely disappointed, they assured her it would be for the best.

Before Ron could retort back to Ginny, they were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore smiled as he looked into the crowd of students that had returned.  
"I'm glad to see so many of you to return to Hogwarts this year. However, let's take a moment in silence for all those that were lost to us due to the war last year."

Everyone fell into silence before Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Let us also take this moment to cherish all those beside you and do not allow the hatred cloud our eyes. This year, let us work together on banishing all the stereotypes and work on interhouse unity. For now, let the sorting ceremony begin." Dumbledore announced and the sorting hat began his song.

Soon, the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore took the platform again. "We have a special program for the eight and seventh year this year."

Hermione turned to look at Dumbledore in confusion. 'Special program?' She has gone through every course they were to take this year, none had a special program.

"Due to the concerned drop in wizarding population." Dumbledor continued, "the minister himself has assigned the seventh and eight years to take part in the marriage program." Chaos erupted from the forced participants.

Hermione turned to look at Dumbledore in confusion. 'Special program?'  
She has gone through every course they were to take this year, none had stated a special program.

"Due to the concerned drop in wizarding population." Dumbledor continued, "the minister himself has assigned the seventh and eight years to take part in the marriage program."

Chaos erupted from the forced participants.

 **I know it's pretty cliche so far, but I've got some twists further into the story~ I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to PM me your thoughts, advices and critics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! I just had my midterm, but I still have so much report to hand in this week~ Sorry for the long wait!**  
 **I've decided to change the title into _Accidentally Cursed starting from my next update~_**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other character you know in this story belongs to JK Rowling! I only own the OC characters~**

Harry looked absolutely livid as he clenched Ginny's hand tightly, while Ron had leapt up to protest the injustice of it.

The other houses were the same, with couples protesting about being separated and single people protesting about being ripped off the choice to choose who they wish to spend their life with.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall.

Everyone looked up at the headmaster.

"While I do not agree with the program, I can assure you that this is not permanent."  
Everyone seems to visibly calm down at the headmaster's words.  
"However, this is a test trial for you to experience a marriage life. The minister and the wizarding council has already passed a law stating that all wizards and witches 20 and above are required to get married and produce a child a year after. The law would come into effect next year. This program is for you to find whoever is best suited for you and make it easier for you to choose your life partner."

Dumbledore paused, looking around the Great Hall, taking his time to observe every student before continuing.  
"A fire goblet has been set up to determine your best match according to your magical abilities, skills and genes. It will also take your feelings for each other into consideration. We will call out your names in order starting with the eight years."

"Those bastards!" Bliase cursed under his breath. Draco turned to look at his best friend.  
"They can't do this!" Blaise frowned, "not when I just finally found the courage to ask-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when McGonagall's voice rang out in the Great Hall, "We shall start in a descending an order. Starting with Blaize Zabini"

Blaise clenched his jaw and stood up from the Slytherin table, marching towards the front of the room, where in place of the sorting hat, a goblet had been set up.

Draco felt bad for him. Apparently, she was the girl he had been pinning after for a long time, but never got to work out the courage to ask her out.

The goblet flared up into a heart shape as if it were mocking all the participants of the program.  
Blaise glared even more deadly at it.  
A piece of paper flew out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it, his eyebrows raising in mere amusement as he called out the name,

"Luna Lovegood."

Blaise was frozen on the stage for a second or two. He blinked furiously at the piece of paper in Dumbledore's hand before breaking into a wide grin.  
He quickly ran towards the Ravenclaw table. Luna had just taken a few steps away from the table.  
Blaise picked up Luna and spun her around, "thank Merlin! It's you!"

The whole school was stunned and whispers broke out at this unexpected couple.  
"Settle down now."Dumbledore said before smiling kindly at the couple, "Mr. Zabini and Ms. Lovegood, please take your seat at the table."  
He gestured toward a new table that had been set up for the couples.

"Lovegood and Zabini?"Ron exclaimed, "now that's a couple I would have never imagined!" He frowned when no one responded. He turned to see Harry clutching Ginny's hands, their knuckles turing white. Their faces were both etched with nervous frowns as they continued to stare at the goblet.  
That's when Ron realised- His sister was next.

"We'll get through this." Harry assured Ginny, gently smoothing her hair. "Hell, we'll run away together if they match us with other people-"

The couple was interrupted by Dumbledore, "Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny took a deep breath before marching towards the goblet. The fire spat out a piece of paper. Dumbledore smiled assuringly at the young girl. His voice rang out loud and clear as he spoke,

"Harry Potter."

Harry wasted no time in pulling Ginny into a tight hug before both of them made their way to the table. Cheers and applauds exploded from the Gryffindor table and other tables soon followed. The couple beamed into the crowd.

Ron was up next.

He flashed Hermione a reassuring smile before turning back to face the goblet. He was positive that there was no way the two of them wouldn't be paired together. They have not talked about getting together officially after the war. But he was convinced that that was where they were headed to.

He marched up to the goblet confidently.

The goblet spat out a piece of paper and Dumbledore quickly caught it. Ron turned around and was about to take off in Hermione's direction when Dumbledore called out the name.

"Lavender Brown."

Ron swirled back to face the professor, "there has to be some mistake." Dumbledore turned the paper over to him, the words Lavender Brown pattered on the paper in black ink.

Hermione's heart dropped as she heard Dumbledore call out Lavender's name.  
She had doubts about them, but she was sure they could have made it work.

This was fifth year all over again.

She still hadn't recovered from the shock when Cormac slung his arms around Hermione.

"Perhaps you were destined for another."Cormac grinned, hinting at himself, "I could show you a way better time."

"Get your hands off me McLaggen!"Hermione frowned as she pushed him away. She turned her attention back to the stage where Dean Thomas stood in front of the goblet, looking uneasily.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he read out the name.

"Seamus Finnigan."

The two of them quickly engulfed each other in a tight embrace.

The two of them were no secret in the Gryffindor tower. The other houses quickly got over the shock and clapped happily for the couple. It was reassuring to see that the goblet has truly been taking their feelings into consideration.

The matchmaking went on and McLaggen wasn't shy in making Hermione know that he was her best match, inching closer to Hermione every time a couple was announced. No amount of threat had managed to keep him at bay. Hermione didn't want to hex a student on the first day, but he was pushing her so close to the edge.

Pavarati had been paired with Anthony Goldstein. Pansy had been matched with Ernie Macmillan, making the dark haired girl let out loud wails that were still making everyone's ears ring. Padma had been paired with a seventh year with the name Peterson Bane. Theodore was paired with a blonde Slytherin called Daphne Greengrass.

Cormac smirked as he announced to the Gryffindor table. "I'll be waiting for you down at the front, sweets!"He winked at Hermione before heading off to the stage. Hermione sent a tripping hex at the man, biting back a laugh when she saw him trip.

Again, the fire spat out a piece of parchment, which Dumbledore quickly caught. Cormac was standing confidently at the stage when Dumbledore called out,

"Susan Bones." Cormac's eyes widened. He huffed impatiently as the girl made her way up to meet him.

Hermione frowned, perhaps she was meant to be alone.

She turned to face the front table when she caught Dumbledore's sparkling eyes looking at her. She had never seen the man's eyes lit up so much before. It wasn't like the other times when he spoke to Harry, Ron and her. It seems as if he was scheming something and is taking the great pleasure in awaiting for the outcome. Before she can continue to ponder what their Headmaster was up to, he turned to face the Slytherin table, his voice loud and clear,

"Draco Malfoy!"

Something in his voice sent unpleasant shrill down her spine. A feeling that she was pushed into a chess game as a pawn with no clue what step she should take next. She turned to look at the blonde Slytherin stand up from his table and make his way to the goblet.

She thought back to the last time she saw him.  
He had appeared with Snape, who announced to the Order that he had agreed to be a spy for them in request for the safety of his mother and him. Throughout that week, their Slytherin schoolmates had begun to appear turning themselves into the Order asking for protection. Apparently, after all they had been through and witnessed, some of them begun to question Voldemort's belief and doesn't share them anymore. They were lost but with no one to turn to. Draco had led them all to the Order, to protect them.

Draco may have changed in a way, but he was still every bit of the obnoxious, arrogant prat to her. They had managed to break out into an argument in the short span of time when Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Snape and other older members of the Order left to discuss whether they should accept Draco's defect.

She broke out of her trance just as a piece of parchment flew out of the goblet.

 **Any thoughts, comments and questions about the story is most welcomed :) :) I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi again! Now on with the story~**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any other character you know in this story belongs to JK Rowling! I only own the OC characters~**

Draco winced at the shrill sound that was known as Pansy's voice. "I can't be matched with him! I have my Drakie!"

"Settle down Ms. Parkinson."Snape barked at the girl, only to make her sob even louder. Blaise groaned as he threw a silencing spell at her, "it's been years since he told you he doesn't like you Pans. Just let it go already!"

The girl let out a silent scream before stomping to the table with Ernie close behind her.

The match went faster after that. He smiled as he saw Theo getting paired with Daphne.  
The two were friends, but saw each other as something more. However, both were too scared to cross the line.

They needed the push.

Soon, too soon, he heard his name being called.

Snape raised his eyebrows in interest as he saw Draco making his way to the stage. Other students were looking forward to see who had been paired with the notorious defected Death Eater.

The fire flared up into a heart shape once more and spat out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it quickly, anticipating the name it had. His eyes twinkled as he read the name, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Hermione Granger."

Silence covered the room.

No one seemed to be breathing.

Draco raised his eyebrows with an unamused glint in his eyes, "Who?" Dumbledore turned the paper around.  
The words _Hermione Granger_ were written neatly on it.

"You've got to be kidding me!"Draco exclaimed.  
Hermione had made her way to the stage with a furious glint in her eyes, Draco continued "professor, there must have been some malfunction with the goblet. I can't be paired with… with her!"

Hermione whipped her head around to glare at the blonde, "you got that right Malfoy! There is no way I'd want to be paired with you!" "What?"Draco snickered, "mad that dear Ronniekins got paired with someone else bookworm?" "I believe you're the one mad about being paired with a muggleborn."Hermione spat at the blonde, "well, news flash Malfoy! We don't always get what we want!" Draco's eye flared up, "Aren't you the insufferable know-it-all! Maybe Weasel was lucky to be paired off with someone else to escape your nagging!" Hermione reached for her wand just as Draco reached for his.

Just as both of them were about to shoot spells at each other. Their wands flew out of their hands and into Snape's open palm. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, as head boy and girl, you two should be setting better example for the school! Twenty points off Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Both of them hang their head down in shame.

Dumbledore signed before continuing,"Now please sit at the table and allow us to continue with the pairing."

"Now, you and your partner will be assigned to a room. We've taken measures in planting spells on the room so that you won't do anything inappropriate on school grounds."Dumbledore announced, "you'll all be required to take part in the extra classes that comes with this program. That's all for tonight."

Draco snarled as he entered the room prepared for them, slamming the door behind him, before Hermione could enter.  
The room was too warm for his taste, a red couch was placed in front of the fireplace, making him scowl.

 _Too Gryffindor like._

He scanned the rest of the room, there were two rooms, one with his name etched on top, the other with Hermione's. Between the rooms was a combined bathroom.

"Malfoy!" Hermione growled as she entered the room, "listen up, I don't like this anymore than you do."

He turned to face the Gryffindor princess. Her face was red with rage.

"We both know they clearly made some sort of mistake when they paired us together."Hermione continued with a scowl on her face, "In order for us to survive through this program. I propose a truce."

"Truce?"

"Yes, a truce, an agreement that two parties-"Hermione explained giving him a stink eye.

Draco glared at Hermione, "I know what a truce is, Granger or should I say, Malfoy."

Hermione glared back at him.

"So this truce,"Draco continued, "does it include not being able to hex you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she replied, "yes Draco, it includes no hexing, taunting me, Harry or Ron-"

Draco huffed, "I object! It is enough not being able to hex you, why do I have to tolerate Pothead and Weasel?"

"Because they're my friends-"

"Absolutely not!"Draco frowned at Hermione, "I accept the truce only if it doesn't include Pothead and Weasel."

"Seriously, when will you grow up?" Hermione exclaimed, "you immature prick!"

"How insulting, bookworm." Draco snarled, "didn't we agree on a truce?"

"You haven't agreed to it yet." Hermione snapped.

"I'm really having second thoughts about this olive branch you're extending." Draco said as he plopped down on the couch, "you're barely putting in any efforts."

"You're not faring well yourself, Malfoy." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Do you mean me or you, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco smirked.

"You! You prat!"Hermione exclaimed.

"Know-it-all."

"Feret!"

"Buckteeth!"

"My teeth are fixed, you inbred jerk!"

"can't see the difference, bird nest!"

"Just agree to the truce!"

"No!"

By now, they have inched so close that there was barely space between the two of them.

After a moment of silence, Hermione threw her hands up in the air in defeat as she marched into her room.  
Draco smirked as he watched Hermione return to her room. This program was terrible and left much to anticipate, but at least it wouldn't be boring bring paired with the head girl.

 _In the darkness of the night, the sound of dirt scrapping_ _echoed throughout the forest._ _A sudden thunk stopped the digger's movement._

 _"_ _Finally!" the man's deep voice exclaimed._

 _He dug into the dirt desperately with his hands, trying to get the metal chest out._

 _"_ _At long last!" the man laughed as he quickly fumbled with the lock._

 _The lock turned blazing red, making the man let go of it in pain. The box fell to the ground with a loud thud._

 _The man bent down to inspect the box._

 _"_ _Lumos."_

 _The box was carefully designed with a claw like lock clinging onto the chest. The man traced his fingers over the words that were inscribed onto it,_

 _"_ _Sanctomia vin Semper."_

 _He muttered a low curse before wrapping the chest into his clothes and disapprarting with it._

 ** _I hope you guys liked it! Any suggestions and questions are most welcomed! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Harry Potter! They belong to JK Rowling and the Warners Brothers! I only own the OC :)**

 **Author's Note: HI! On with the story! Actually I started this story due to another story I had in mind. That story takes place years after this, so I'm sort of struggling with this one now :(~ Let me know if you have any suggestions, question or critics! :)**

"Malfoy!" a loud shout echoed through the room. Draco groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Malfoy! We have the program classes for first period today!" Hermione shouted as she banged on Draco's door, "get up already!"

Draco groaned as he quickly shot a silencing spell at the door.

Hermione flung the door open only to see Draco still in bed. "Malfoy! I won't have you jeopardizing my grade!"Hermione exclaimed, "don't make me get you out of bed!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "I'd like to see you tr-" He jumped out of bed as a stream of water poured down his head. "GRANGER!"

Draco frowned as he scooped up some scramble eggs onto his plate.

"rough night?" Blaise chuckled as he slung an arm around the blonde's neck, "I knew that all that sexual tension had to explode somehow."

Draco pushed off Blaise's arm in distaste, "As if."

Blaise chuckled as he gestured to Hermione, who was sitting next to Ginny, "seems that you've managed to piss off your wife already."

"Seriously Draco,"Daphne spoke up, "Hermione's not so bad when you get to know her."

"Please don't lecture me, when you both got paired with who you guys like."Draco scowled as he looked at his friends.

"But you do like her." Luna stated airily. Draco raised an eyebrow at the her. "Are you bloody mental, Lovegood?"

"Oi!"Blaise exclaimed angrily, "it's Zabini! And she's perfectly normal you prat."

Luna smiled at Blaise as she patted his chest, trying to calm him down.

Draco snickered as Neville jumped at Snape's voice.

Finally, a class that brightens up his mood.

"Mr. Longbottom!"Snape snarled, "were you even listening to a word I said about last week's assignment? I asked you to do your paper on moon roots not flabber roots." Neville flashed a deep crimson red.  
"Have it redone and on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."  
Neville quickly nodded."

"Today,"Snape turned his focus to the class, "you will be learning how to make a Mopsus Potion."  
He stopped to glare at Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, what can it do?"  
"Uh.."Neville stuttered nervously while Hermione waved her hand frantically in the background. "It…it…it's used for curing?"Neville asked while fidgeting under Snape's glare. Snape sneered at the boy before spatting at the class, "Mopsus Potion is created by Christina Gerdale in 1645. It's known to give one seer-like power, but this point still raises a lot of debate. It's also known to give the taker the ability to manipulate objects telekinetically. This potion is to be carefully handled with its poisonous nature, am I understood?"Snape snarled.

The class nodded frantically.

"Now, I'll be pairing you up with your program partners"He looked at his list in distaste, with a flung of his wand, the partner list appeared on the board.  
"Now quickly get into your group!"Snape announced, "I want this to be done before class ends!"

The class had barely begun, with most students barely gathering their ingredients when a loud explosion sounded. Everyone turned to look at Neville and Hannah to see that Hannah was covered in a blue liquid. An antler quickly sprouted from her head.

Snape glared at the duo furiously, "didn't I tell you to be careful with it?"

He quickly pulled out a tiny vial and handed it to Hannah, "take a sip!" the antler immediately shrunk. Snape frowned as he ushered Hannah to head towards the Hospital wing.  
He turned to face Neville, "pair up with Mr. and Ms. Malfoy for the time being."

Neville trembled as he looked at Draco, who sat at the further side of the table.  
He approached Hermione, who was smiling kindly at him.

"Hermione…"Neville started timidly. Hermione stood up and said kindly, "don't worry Neville, Hannah will be ok." Neville chanced a nervous glance at Draco. Hermione comforted him, "Draco won't bite."  
Draco, smirked at them, earning a glare from Hermione.  
Draco spoke up as soon as Neville scooted near enough, "some ground rules first. Longbottom, you do not touch the potion, you add nothing in it, and you do what I say, alright?"

"ye…yes."Neville stammered nervously under Draco's glare.  
Hermione shot the blonde a glare of her own, "stop bullying him Malfoy, we are doing this in group, it doesn't mean he is inferior to you."  
"Get the ingredients"Draco commanded and Neville scurried off immediately.  
"Don't listen to him!" Hermoine exclaimed, stopping Neville from going to the ingredients room, she turned to face Draco"get it yourself, Malfoy."  
"I'm not one of your Gryfindor pets,"Draco spat, "you don't get to tell me what to do."  
"Look, Malfoy,"Hermione glared at him furiously, "I need this grade as bad and I know you need it too, so I suggest you accept the truce."  
Draco sneered at Hermione before speaking, "fine. But I still stand by what I say, Longbottom doesn't get to touch the potion."  
"Malfoy-"  
"It's alright Hermione."Neville said, "I don't mind."

With that said, he quickly hurried to get the ingredients.

The group was almost done with their potion when Draco noticed they were lacking the last ingredient,  
"Longbottom, where is the crushed Moonstone powder? You only had to get the ingredients!"  
Neville quickly shot up and went in search of it.  
He quickly approached the table with a tiny jar of it.  
"Put in a pinch of it."Hermione instructed as she cleaned up the table.

Draco had left to retrieve a vial from Snape. He had just reached the table when he saw Neville threw in a pinch of blue glowy powder, "Longbottom! Stop!" Draco rushed towards Neville, pushing him aside in hopes of stopping him. But it was too late, for the powder had fallen into the potion.  
Before anyone could react, the caldron exploded, sending the contents flying.  
Out of instinct, Draco quickly pushed Hermione to the ground, attempting to shield her with his body.

Everyone turned to look at the Head girl and Head boy.

Both of them were lying on the ground, however, they were quickly distracted by the little boy sitting not far from the couple.  
His signature blonde hair flickering with the candle lights in the classroom. He broke out into a toothy grin as he turned and saw the couple lying beside him.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The child beamed, "can we go to the zoo now?"

The child hopped off the table and tugged at Draco's arm, "Daddy!you promised we'd go when I wake up!"

Draco stared at the boy blankly.

The little boy had the unrecognizable blonde Malfoy hair and was an exact carbon copy of him when he was younger.

He pouted when Draco didn't respond and began to tug at Hermione's arms, "Mommy! Tell daddy that he promised to take us to the zoo!"

 **Any comments and questions are most welcomed~~~**


End file.
